1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf club head, and specifically relates to an integrally formed golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrate a conventional golf club head including a recess 10 defined in the face section thereof for fittingly receiving a balancing weight body 12 and a striking faceplate 14. The bottom of the recess 10 is slightly larger than the opening thereof. The side portion of the balancing weight body 12 and the striking faceplate 14 are beveled and are inserted into the recess 10 by the punch of a press machine. In this way of combination, the balancing weight body 12 and the striking faceplate 14 are just inlaid in the golf club head. Therefore, after a long term use, they may be loosened from the recess 10 under vibration and thus adversely affect the hitting accuracy or sometimes even disengage with the recess 10, which, in turn, may hit other people and thus cause accidents.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to provide a conventional golf club that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.